The Best Things in Life are Accidents
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Gar proposes to Rachel on their nine month anniversary, then they go back to his place and get carried away. One little accident will change the life of these two lovers forever. But for good or for bad? RaexBB, StarxRob, others undetermined.
1. Chapter 1: Suprises!

**I do not own Teen Titans, or any characters related to it. I only own this storyline. All rights to Teen Titans belong to, Bob Haney Bruno Premiani**

**Chapter 1: Surprises! **

Rachel Roth looked wistfully out her window, thinking it would be another uneventful afternoon without her boyfriend, Gar Logan, she let loose a sigh and turned from the window. "Rae is something wrong?" Rachel looked over at the source of the voice, her roommate and best friend Kori Anders. "Are you missing that goofball?" Kori giggled, when Rachel blushed. Rachel and Gar have been dating for eight months now.

"Well I just cant understand why he has to go with his parents on vacation." She 'hmphed' and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well it's the last time he'll be able to spend time with his family like this, seeing as he's starting college with you in the fall." Kori said, as a teapot whistled for her attention. "Besides he'll be back Tuesday,"

"Which is two days from now," Rachel sighed exasperatedly. "I miss him so much!" Then there was a knock on the door, and Rachel rolled her eyes as Kori went to answer it. The red head opened the door to reveal Rachel's half brother, and Kori's boyfriend Richard Grayson.

"Hello girls," he said, pecking Kori on the lips. "How are this fine day,"

"I'm excellent, but miss sour puss in boots is being a grumpy head again," Kori said, smirking over at her best friend. "She misses her Garfield,"

"Well I would miss you about that much if you left me," Richard said, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her closer. "Ahem," Rachel coughed, making the two blush a deep shade of red. "None of that while I'm in the room please,"

"Sorry Rae-Rae," Richard teased, sticking his tongue out at her, which she replied to with her own tongue.

"You know I can take you right?" Rachel asked, her brow quirked. This seemed like an impossible task, a girl of 5'3" taking on a 6'1" boy, but it was totally true.

"So?" Richard said, planting a kiss on his girlfriend's neck causing Rachel to roll her eyes and scoff, making Kori blush.

"Would you like tea Richard?" Kori asked, trying to change the subject. "Love some," Richard said, sitting at the table in the kitchen of the apartment. "Oh Rae, could you go out to my car and get something for me?""You have two legs and a heart beat, what the hell's stopping you?" Rachel asked defiantly.

"Well it's something for you, but if you don't want it….." he trailed off, smirking as she grabbed the keys from his extended hand. "Where is it?" She asked feeling dumb for falling for his trick.

"Glove box, its red you can't miss it," he said.

Grumbling Rachel took the stairs down to the front of the apartment complex, she found her brothers car with relative ease, as it was the most expensive one in the lot a bright red Ferrari. She opened the passenger door, and then the glove box, to five a bright red envelope with her name written on it, in Gar's sloppy handwriting.

She opened it, her hands shaking slightly, and pulled out the light lavender parchment. _"Rae, meet me at Memorial Park at 5 o'clock tonight, love always Gar" _She sucked in a breath, he was back in town and he hadn't called her.

She ran back up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and barged through the door, her eyes wild. "He's back, why didn't you tell me?" She glared daggers at Richard, who stared calmly back at her.

"I was told not to," Richard replied. "Its supposed to be a surprise….don't you know what today it?" Rachel gasped in shock, how had she forgotten what today was. It was August 2, her nine month anniversary with Gar.

"Do you want help getting ready?" Kori asked, looking at the clock noticing that it was quarter after four. "Yes please," Rachel squeaked, and Kori steered the shorter girl into the bedroom.

They emerged about twenty minutes later, Rachel wore a little black dress that came down to her knees, black strappy sandals, and the necklace she'd received from Gar on her birthday, a gold heart with small emeralds on it. "You look lovely sis," Richard said smiling at her, he offered his arm to her. "I am to bring you to the park,"

"Have fun," Kori said smiling brightly as she watched the siblings walk out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rachel stood next to a large rock, it was the very place she shared her first kiss with Gar, and waited, but not for long, before warm strong arms wrapped around her petite frame.

"I missed you so much," he breathed against her neck, breathing in her scent, causing goose bumps to rise up on her pale flesh.

"I missed you too," she replied, turning in his arms, so she could face him. He stood slightly taller than her at 5'7". She leaned up on her toes and kissed him, savoring in the feel of his lips against her, his arms tightened their grip around her waist. They broke apart for air, he leaned his head against her forehead. "Follow me please," he said, taking her smaller hand in his, and leading her away from the rock, to a secluded part of the park, down by the banks of the river. The rest of the park was no longer visible to them. "Why didn't you call me?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't hold as much hurt as she thought it did.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," he said, pulling her close to him again. Then he pulled her to a bench and sat her down. "Rachel you know how much I love you right?" her heart jumped into her throat, thinking this might be where they break up, and she didn't know if she could handle that. She nodded her head unable to speak. "Then there is something I must tell you…..the most important thing I'll ever say," Her eyes started to water, then a small gasp escaped her lips as the young man in front of her sunk to one knee in front of her, grasping her left hand in his. He looked up into her violet eyes, and swallowed hard. "Rachel Elizabeth Roth, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my future wife?"

Her breath caught in her throat as he produced a light gray velvet ring box. Inside of which sat a gold band with a sapphire surrounded by two emeralds on either side. "Y-Yes," she managed to choke out through her tears. He smiled the most radiant smile she's ever seen him smile, as he slipped the ring onto her finger, and she leapt into his waiting arms, her lips melting together with his.

"I love you so much Rachel," he murmured into her hair. He kissed her again, this time with a renewed passion that seemed to ignite a spark in her as well, causing a spreading warmth through both of their bodies. They'd felt this heat before, but each time they would draw back…scared, but now there was nothing stopping them. Gar lifted Rachel into his arms, and took her to his car, and drove to his apartment.

Once inside his apartment, they resumed their kissing, Gar kicked the door shut behind him. He entered his bedroom, and placed her gently on the bed. He drew back from her kisses, and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?" was all he asked, and he received an affirmative nod, and he removed the little dress, and she set to work unbuttoning his shirt, once that was off she went to his pants unbuttoning them. Once in their underwear, he laid her backward onto the bed slowly, their lips connected. His tongue then swept passed her lips into her waiting mouth, further arousing her, she moaned into his kiss, which made him twitch a little down south.

Rachel sucked in a breath as his mouth found the tender area right at the junction between her neck and shoulder, a wave of pleasure rolled through her body, causing her to shudder in delight. "You like it right there?" He murmured against her skin, causing her to shudder again. She whimpered and he took that as a yes. "Good," he sucked lightly, scraping his teeth against her skin, then he bit down slightly, and in reward he earned a moan from the beauty beneath him.

"Gar…..that feels…..s-so go-od," she moaned out, arching her back ever so slightly. Gar sat her up enough to reach behind her back, and release the clasp holding her bra together, once it was free the garment was flung across the room forgotten already. He laid her back down, so he could be able to admire her.

Rachel fought the urge to cover herself, because she knew this is what she wanted. Her cheeks were stained crimson, as Gar hungrily looked at her petite body. According to most, Rachel was a small girl with a gift from God, because she had the biggest bust in her entire school, at 34 DD. Gar looked up to see her blushing face, and smiled tenderly at her. He kissed her lips once, then using his tongue created a hot trail down the side of her jaw, to her neck where he lightly nipped her sweet spot, then continued even further down, his tongue swirled around the slightly erect nipple, causing the girl beneath him to gasp at the sudden contact her back arching.

"G-Gar…" was all she managed to say, before he took the entire areola into his mouth and sucked, grazing the sensitive mound with his teeth. "so…..so…..go-o-ood," she gasped out, her eyes shut tight, as one of his hands gripped her other breast, playing with the soft mound. Then he stopped, and she opened her eyes to look into his forest colored ones. She nodded her head in approval to his unasked question. She was breathing hard now, as he slowly slipped her soaked panties down her legs, and across the room to join her bra.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his voice tender and loving, it made her tingle and slightly ache for his touch. "Gar…..please…." she muttered, her left hand playing with her breast. "Touch…..me-ee," she groaned, when his finger slid the length of her womanhood, where no one had ever touched her before. He was teasing her, and she knew it, she bucked her hips, trying to get him to put his fingers inside, but instead he withdrew.

"Naughty Rae-Rae," he chided playfully, and she gave him a heated gaze. "Please," she begged, and he smiled at her, but instead of his hand, he bent his head down between her legs. His tongue shot out, and sampled her and she gasped sharply a soft moan coming from her slightly swollen lips. "Ohhhh," she moaned, and he licked again, getting a similar reaction, he nipped her swollen clitoris, and she cried out slightly. "Oh GOD," she groaned. He moved his head back up, and inserted two fingers slowly, causing her to emit a silent scream. He smiled, he had to admit he loved how she looked when she was being pleasures. He pumped his fingers in and out, over and over. "Yes…yes…." she muttered, her eyes closed. "Harder," he complied, and he also began moving faster, pushing her closer and closer to her climax. She let out a small scream when her orgasm washed over her, spasms wracked her body, then she lay still her breathing hard and uneven. "Wow,"

"Was it good?" he asked, smiling as she nodded her head.

"Very good," she said, her voice sounded breathless, then her eyes opened. She gave him a playful smirk. "Your turn," she said, flipping them so she was on top. She removed his boxers easily, tossing them behind her, and was amazed by what she saw. His full erection was about 7 inches long, she stared at it hungrily. "Mmmm," she purred, licking her lips, before dipping her head and her whole mouth was around his erection. Gar groaned at the warm, wet feeling of her mouth as she moved up and down his shaft, occasionally pulling off to lick the tip causing him to moan her name. "Ra-chel,"

"You like that, hmmm?" She began bobbing her head faster, sucking a little more. Gar had to force himself, not to grab her head and push it farther down, when a wave of pleasure ran through him as she touched his sensitive ball sack.

"Mmmmmm," he groaned, not able to form coherent thoughts, the pleasure was so intense, and it seemed to be building, from the center of his body, and it spread through the rest of the body, until without warning, he exploded in her mouth, and she swallowed the bitter tasting stuff, without complaint. She raised her head and looked at him, licking her lips. Gar lay there limp for a couple minutes to regain himself. "That was…..wow," Rachel crawled up next to him, and began kissing his neck, and his erection grew once more. He looked down at his goddess as he flipped her onto her back, her hands above her head pinned to the pillows.

"I like this position," she purred, lifting her hips slightly to grind against his erection, causing them both to groan in anticipation. "Just please…..be gentle," she said softly. Gar nodded his head, as he positioned himself between her thighs, and slowly and as gently as he could, he inserted his penis into her. He kept his eyes glued to her face, the first time a look of pain crossed her features, he stopped moving. A tear slipped down her cheek, and he slid the rest of the way in, earning a cry from the beauty beneath him. He stayed completely still, not wanting to hurt her any more. He kissed away a tear, as he waited for her to say go. She felt so tight, and it was making it hard to not move.

"It hurts," she whimpered, making Gar feel terrible because he knew he was the reason for her pain.

"I know honey, but it'll pass," he said trying to soothe her. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate enough so he wouldn't move and hurt her further. His eyes opened, when she experimentally moved her hips, finally adjusted to his size. "Does it hurt anymore?" He asked.

"Just a little, but I'm ok," she said, moving her hips slightly again. "You can try moving a little," she said, her eyes closed. Gar leaned over his girl, and kissed her sweet spot, and pulled out and thrust back in. She cried out, not in pain, but complete pleasure. He got a steady pace going, and soon both were panting. Rachel dragged her nails across his back. "Go…..fas….ter," she moaned out, and he complied. "Dee…..per…har…..der," and so he did. Suddenly she let out a sharp gasp, and he feared he might have gone a little too deep.

"Did I hurt…..you?" He panted, about to stop his movements, but she shook her head no.

"No….you hit a good spot," she moaned, a small smile gracing her features. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her once more. They broke lip contact, as she buried her face in his neck, every thrust met, pushing both closer and closer to the edge. Gar let loose a groan, when Rachel bit his neck, to keep from screaming as the pleasure built inside of her, almost to the point of being overwhelmed when suddenly, she could no longer hold out, and she screamed out, her back arched against him, and a second after, he released. Both collapsed onto the bed, Gar rested his head on her breasts, and ran a shaky hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I love you," he murmured, his eyes drifting shut. Rachel smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too," she said softly, and Gar lifted his head from his pillow. He leaned forward, and captured her lips with his, in a soft, short kiss. He rolled off of her, and laid on his back, and pulled her onto his chest, he put a hand behind his head to rest upon it. Rachel sighed, as she closed her eyes, Gar's warmth radiating off of him, and warming her.

"Lets take a shower, and get ready for bed," he said, pulling her up as he stood up. She was kneeling on the bed in front of him, as he stood on the floor. She leaned up and kissed him.

Once they were done with the shower, Gar gave Rachel an oversized t-shirt to sleep in, and pulled on his pajama pants. Then he laid down on the bed, and Rachel crawled in after him, curling up against his side. She sighed, her eyes closed, as she breathed in his scent, becoming drowsy. She gave a large yawn, as Gar covered them with the comforter. "I love you," she murmured, as she fell asleep. "Love you too," he said, closing his own eyes, but for him sleep was far away from him, and wouldn't be finding him any time soon.

* * *

**AN: Chapter one is revised and ch2 is under revision...hope to have it up soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Supermodel Mom

**I do not own Teen Titans, or any characters related to it. I only own this storyline. All rights to Teen Titans belong to, Bob Haney Bruno Premiani**

**Chapter 2: Supermodel Mom**

**(one month later)**

Kori woke up and looked bleary eyed around her room, it was bright outside, but that wasn't what had woken her up, if it wasn't that, then what was it?

"Good morning beautiful," a voice to her left murmured. She jumped slightly in surprise, then smiled remembering last night clearly. "How are you?"

"A little sore, but otherwise ok," she replied, turning to the man in her bad, and kissing his lips. "I love you,"

"I know," he replied smartly, a smirk on his face. "And I love you," he kissed the tip of her nose. Kori sat up with a giggle, and stretched out her limbs.

"Time to get up," she said, getting out of the bed. Richard groaned when she fully opened the curtains, allowing the bright light to come into the room.

"Aw come on, that's bright," he whined covering his eyes with his arm. Kori sighed, hands on her hips as she looked at her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes, and walked over to him.

"Come on Richard," she said pulling his arm away from his eyes, so she could look into his ice blue eyes. "I'll make your favorite breakfast," she said with a sincere smile.

"Fine," he smiled back at her. Just as she was about to move away, he caught hold of her face bringing her lips down to his. "Anything for you,"

"Good, then get up." She said, walking over to her closet first, and pulling out a light blue summer dress, slipped it on and left the room. Richard sighed, as he uncovered himself, and looked around the floor for his pants. When he found them he pulled them on quickly. He walked out of her room, and saw her at the stove, turning some bacon in a pan over. He also smelled eggs cooking as well.

"Mmmmm, smells good," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned into him slightly. He kissed her cheek, causing her to smile. He was about to go to the fridge to get the orange juice, when the front door opened, and in walked Rachel, wearing the same thing she left in.

Seeing her brother, and Kori looking at her, her face heated up. "What?" she asked, self consciously touching her face. "Is there something on my face?"

"Are you just getting home?" Richard asked, and her face turned redder, if that was even possible. "You stayed at Gar's?"

"Yes, I did," she said.

"You've been over there a lot recently," Richard said, looking at his sister in a suggestive manner.

"So? You're over here all the time," Rachel replied marching passed and into her room. She stuck her head back out shortly after, and looked at Kori, who was flipping some bacon in a pan. "Kori could you come in here for a second?"

"Sure," Kori said, turning to Richard. "Watch the bacon please," he nodded and she walked over to Rachel, who pulled her inside her room quickly. "Rachel what's wrong?"

"What day is it?" Rachel asked, throwing Kori for a loop.

"September ninth, why?" "I'm late," Rachel said, her eyes slightly wide.

"For wha…." Kori trailed off remembering what Rachel and Gar did a month ago on their anniversary. "Oh."

"Kori…..do you think…." Rachel stared at her best friend. "I could be pregnant?"

"Well the only way to know for sure, is to check," Kori said, then a blush came upon her cheeks. "I have a couple tests in the bathroom…..you could use one to make sure,"

"Why do you have tests?" Rachel asked, intrigued.

"Just….um…in case," Kori said, avoiding eye contact with Rachel. The two girls exited the bedroom. "Do you want me to come with?"

"No," Rachel said blushing. "That would be too awkward,"

"Ok, let me know when you get it," Kori said, returning to Richard who was fixing the plates, as Rachel went into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Richard asked, looking worriedly at the closed bathroom door.

"Nothing, just girl stuff," Kori replied.

* * *

Rachel stared at the stick in slight disbelief. It clearly had two lines, which meant positive. "Oh my…." there was a knock on the door, her eyes blurred. "C-Come in,"

"What is it?" Kori asked, closing the door behind her.

"Positive," Rachel said, blinking. "Oh my god, you can't tell Richard….not yet,"

"I won't," Kori promised. "But you should."

"I can't…..not right now," Rachel said, wiping at her eyes, to clear the blur the tears caused. "If I am…I'm going to keep it,"

"That's your choice," Kori said softly, rubbing Rachel's back. The sudden knock from Richard caused both girls to jump.

"Food is done, and the table is set for three," he said through the door, pausing. "That is if you want to eat with us Rach,"

"I have to go get changed," Rachel said slipping passed the two, towards her room.

"Is she ok?" Richard asked, when Kori joined him at the table. "I could hear her crying,"

"She's fine," Kori replied, pulling a piece of fresh toast toward her to put jam on it. Rachel came out then, wearing black yoga pants, and a loose fitting deep v t-shirt. She sat next to Kori, her eyes still slightly red from her crying fit.

"Rae, is there something wrong?" Richard asked, his tone full of concern for his younger sister. Rachel didn't answer right away, instead focusing on the glass of orange juice in front of her. "Rachel?"

"Richard…..I-I can't tell you right now, ok?" Rachel said, her voice so fragile, that he dropped the subject.

Just then the phone rang, causing the three to jump, then start to laugh. Rachel got up and answered it. "Hello?" she paused her brow furrowing slightly. "What time?" A smile lit her face. "Really, ok, and how long do you have before you…..what….you're here to stay? That's great," she twisted the cord around her finger, a large smile now plastered on her face. "Great, I'll see you then…..yeah, I love you too," and she hung up.

"Who was that?" Richard and Kori asked simultaneously.

"My mom," Rachel said excitedly. "She's in town, and wants to see me in an hour! Can you believe this!""Wow, Arella's back," Richard said, standing up to put his now empty plate in the sink. "For how long?"

"She got transferred here, so she's staying permanently." Rachel said, sitting back down at the table to dig into her eggs. "I can't believe this,"

"You know I've never actually met your mom," Kori said thoughtfully. "Why is that?"

"It's cause she travels all the time, her job takes her to all parts of the world," Rachel said dreamily. "I had the chance to go with her when I was sixteen, but I didn't want to leave school,"

"What does your mom do?" Kori asked, wondering why the name Richard said earlier felt so familiar.

"Because she's a model," Rachel replied smiling with a bit of egg stuck to her bottom lip. She looked like a child who'd just received their first two wheeler bike. "Well actually she was a model, now she has her own agency…that's why she'll be staying in town," Kori wiped the egg away with a napkin, just before Rachel turned back to Richard. "Are you gonna tell dad she's in town?"

"Well she's his wife, so he probably already knows," Richard said, bending to Rachel's eye level. "You done eating?" Rachel looked at her plate and realized she was done. She nodded. "Ok hand me your plate, and go get ready. You look like you could use a shower,"

Rachel smiled widely, and turned to Kori. "Would you like to meet my mom?"

Kori looked stunned that Rachel had offered. "But it's your….."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said waving off Kori's turn down. "She would love to meet you, finally," Kori looked confused. "I've told her a lot about you…which reminds me, I should probably introduce Gar too….." she said offhandedly, and headed to her bed room.

"She's very excited," Kori noticed, walking over to the sink, and placing her dirty dish into the sink. She stood next to Richard as he washed, she rinsed and placed them into the drying rack. "Well Rachel only really gets to see Arella once a year." Richard said, putting the last dish into her sink to be rinse. He pulled a towel out of the drawer it was hanging from, and dried his hands off.

"Wait…..Rachel's mom is Arella Roth?" Kori asked, her eyes wide, mid rinse she stared at her boyfriend who nodded. "Wow…she was like my idol when I was younger." Kori said, putting the dish on the rack, and turning off the water. "I should go get changed if Rachel wants me to meet her."

"Now who's excited?" Richard asked, chuckling as Kori gave him a playful glare. He glanced at the clock, and noticed the time he cursed. "Damn…..I'm late," he reentered Kori's room and found his shirt, came back out, buttoning it as he went. He stopped next to Kori to kiss her. "See you tonight?"

"Of course," she replied, shooing him out the door.

"Late for work again?" Rachel asked, Kori spun to look at her. She still wore the black yoga pants, with black ballet flats, and a green tank top with black lace around the edges.

"Wow you look nice," Kori said as Rachel walked over to the phone. She picked it up, dialed then looked over at Kori.

"Are you gonna change?" Kori nodded and went into her room. She opened her closet again, and tapping a finger to her chin surveyed all the clothes she owned. She settled on a red v-neck button down blouse, with a gray vest, black dressy pants, and black Mary Janes. She exited the room as Rachel was hanging up the phone.

"Gar will be here in a bit, to pick us up." Rachel said, nodding in approval of Kori's outfit. Kori went to the closet by the door, and pulled out her handbag, and found Rachel's as well, and handed the blue bag to her friend.

"Wow, I can't believe your mom is Arella Roth," Kori said smiling widely at her best friend. "She was my idol growing up."

"Mine too," Rachel said, her tone growing somber. "I have to tell her today…but I'm not even sure if I am or not…"

"Don't worry Rachel," Kori said, placing a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder. "She'll understand," Rachel nodded absently, as she stared blankly at the door, trying to figure out the best way to tell her mother.

* * *

Rachel got into Gar's truck first, and sat in the middle next to Gar, and Kori climbed in after her, sitting in the passenger seat.

"No fair Kori, you don't have any problem getting in here," Rachel pouted, arms crossed. "I practically have to jump just to get in."

"That's cause you're so short," Gar quipped, earning a scowl from his fiancé. "Well it's true,"

"I'm not short, I'm just vertically challenged." Rachel stated as Gar pulled away from the building. Kori smiled at the two.

"So where are we meeting her?" Gar asked. "At the café next to the library," Rachel replied, Gar nodded turning on to the main road. "Are you nervous to meet my mother?"

"Me nervous?" Gar asked arrogantly, his chest puffed up. "Yes, yes I am," he deflated, causing both girls to break into a fir of giggles.

"It's fine, she isn't going to bite ya know," Rachel said, calming down a bit. "Well unless I say so," Gar looked slightly worried at this, and Rachel cracked a grin showing that she was joking.

They arrived at the café not too long after. Gar parked, and the three got out, and walked over to the café.

"So where is….."

"Mom!" Rachel said excitedly, running over to a woman who looked like an older, taller version of Rachel. The woman stood, up and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Rachel, how are you dear?" Arella asked, sitting down, motioning for the other three to do the same.

"I'm great," Rachel said smiling. "Mom, this is my friend Kori Anders," Arella reached across the table, and shook hands with a dazzled Kori. "And Garfield Logan, my fiancé," Arella looked a little surprised at this, as she shook the young man's hand.

"And um…feel free to just call me Gar," Gar said, blushing crimson under the gaze of Rachel's mother.

"Ok Gar," Arella said sweetly. "How long have you been with my daughter?" "Nine months yesterday ma'am." Gar replied, as Rachel linked her fingers with his.

"And you're making her happy of course?"

"Mom." Rachel said, blushing at the third degree her mother was giving her fiancé.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Arella smiled apologetically. "It's just I didn't see you as much as I would like, and I just want to know your happy and taken care of."

"I am," Rachel said. "I have Gar, Kori, Richard, and dad,"

"Good," Arella said smiling as the waitress came to take their orders. Once she as finished, Arella spoke again. "I almost forgot, congratulations on the engagement,"

"Thank you," the two said, blushing.

"So Kori, I hear that you're a big fan," Arella said, shifting her attention to her daughter's best friend.

"Oh yes, I am," Kori said, sitting up a little straighter. "I was thinking of…..pursuing a career in fashion design," Kori said, blushing as the woman who was her idol, looked her over.

"You must show me some of your designs," Arella said and Kori smiled widely while nodding her head. "Since you are Rachel's friend, I'm sure you know my husband Bruce, correct?"

"Yes," Kori blushed. "I'm dating Richard,"

"Oh, so you're Richard's pretty little girlfriend," Arella smiled approvingly. "It seems my children pick their suitors well,"

"Thank you," Kori said, blushing even more. Then their orders arrived, and the conversation mellowed out. They talked pleasantly for about an hour, before Gar had to go to the bathroom and left, leaving the three woman alone.

"Rachel, dear, something has been bugging you since you arrived." Arella said, making her daughter flinch a bit at her mother's perceptiveness. "Please tell me what it is," concern laced the model's voice.

"Mom…..I'm….um…pregnant," Rachel said, her voice getting quieter as she continued. Her mother looked at her not saying anything for a long moment, before standing and embracing her daughter, tightly.

"Oh dear…how did this happen?" Arella asked, looking down at Rachel's face, which had tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I think…..we may have forgotten protection," Rachel said, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. "I feel so stupid for forgetting,"

"Oh honey, it's ok," Arella stroked her daughters hair. Gar returned to find Rachel sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Kori was looking at Rachel her expression sad, she then looked up at Gar the same look on her face. He wasn't sure why Rachel was crying, she'd seemed fine when she left his apartment earlier, what had changed. "I do not blame either of you for this," she motioned for Gar to come closer, and she enveloped him in the hug as well.

"Um, what's going on?" Gar asked, looking from mother to daughter. Kori taking pity on the poor guy stood and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry," Gar said, to both Rachel and her mother. "I didn't know, Rae how come you didn't tell me?"

"You three are coming to the house after I pay, Rachel dear take your friends to my limo, you know which one it is." Arella said, lifting Rachel's chin so she could see her daughter's face.

"What about my truck?" Gar asked, looking over at it.

"I'll send someone to collect it," Arella said earnestly. "Now go," Rachel leaned against Gar as they walked, she pointed to a white stretch limo, and the three got in. Gar sat in the seat with his back facing the driver, Rachel curled into his side Kori sat opposite them. The door opened and Arella got in, and pushed an intercom button. "Armand, take us to the mansion please,"

"Yes ma'am," a voice with a Spanish accent said, as the large car rumbled to life. She pressed the button again.

"And please send Jorge over to the café to get my daughter's fiancés truck and bring it to the mansion," Arella said.

"Of course," after that, Arella looked sympathetically at her daughter. Gar had one arm wrapped protectively around Rachel's shoulder, she smiled at the two, remembering how she and Bruce had been starting out. After a short ride they pulled into a long driveway. "Welcome to Wayne Manor," she said once they stopped.

* * *

**AN: Chapter three coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: Talking with Dad

**I do not own Teen Titans, or any characters related to it. I only own this storyline. All rights to Teen Titans belong to, Bob Haney Bruno Premiani**

**Chapter 3: Talking With Dad**

Arella exited the car first, followed by Kori, then Gar with Rachel after her. "Wow," was all Gar could say, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. Kori just shrugged, seeing as she was used to it by now.

"Follow me please," Arella said, motioning the younger three to follow after her. They walked through the large front doors, and were greeted by a smiling elderly man.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Roth," the man said bowing slightly to Arella. "It's good to see you again as well Alfred," Arella said smiling at the man. "Where is Bruce right now?"

"Most likely in his study ma'am," Alfred said, allowing them in, nodding at Kori, and giving a worried glance to Rachel as they walked passed.

Arella lead the way up a grand staircase, but Gar couldn't pay too much attention to anything around him as he was supporting Rachel, and trying not to drop her. Arella stopped, and knocked on a dark mahogany door.

"Enter," was heard inside, Arella opened the door, leading the three inside. "Arella, love its good to see you," Bruce said, standing up and sweeping over to her, and kissing her lightly on the lips. "You are a sight for sore eyes,"

"It's great to see you too Bruce," Arella said smiling. "Rachel needs to talk to you," Arella looked back to Gar and nodded her head toward the sofa near the book case. "You three can sit there," she said. Kori and Gar nodded, and walked over and sat down, Rachel immediately curled against Gar.

"What's wrong with her?" Bruce asked worried, as he noticed, how his daughter clung to Gar's shirt, as if for dear life.

"Rachel, honey," Arella walked over to where Rachel sat, like she was a young child again, and crouched down to be able to look into her daughters eyes. "It's ok to talk to your dad, he won't be mad," Arella glanced over at Bruce, giving him a look that said, 'well' and he cleared his throat.

"Rachel, sweetie, I'm not going to be angry with you," Bruce said, trying his best to be soothing. He knelt next to Arella, placing a hand on Rachel's head. She looked at him, through blurry, red, puffy eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"D-Daddy…I-I'm….pregnant," she said softly, with a slight hiccup from her crying. "I'm sorry," she murmured when he didn't say anything.

"Dear?" Arella questioned, looking at her husband.

"A-Are you sure baby?" Bruce asked, falling back onto his butt in his surprise. "But…how?" He then looked at Gar, and things seemed to click, he sighed knowing this was coming sooner or later he'd just hoped it would be later rather than sooner. "So what do you want to do?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Rachel asked, looking confused at her father.

"About the baby…do you want…I mean are you….." He faltered, and the look on his face made Rachel smile slightly.

"I'm keeping it daddy," she said, sitting up away from Gar, supporting herself.

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking her hand in his. She patted his hand with her other hand. "I'm not trying to change you mind…it's just a baby is a lot of work."

"I know daddy," Rachel said reassuringly. "But I want to have this baby," she said, her eyes moving up to her mother, who was smiling at her.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart, this is a big responsibility, and by coming to talk to us." Arella said, Rachel stood and hugged her mother, then hugged her still stunned father.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Rachel asked, and Bruce shook his head to clear his mind and looked at her. "I'm fine, it's just a lot to take it," he said standing up, and smiling at Rachel.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Gar and I are engaged," Rachel said smiling brightly, showing her father the ring. He examined it, then smiled at Rachel, then looked at Gar.

"Garfield?""Gar sir," Gar said, standing up, looking slightly terrified.

"You have my blessing," Bruce said, clapping the shocked young man on the shoulder. "Just make my baby girl happy, ok?"

"I-I'll do my best sir," Gar replied, shocked Rachel giggled looping her arm with his. Kori shook her head, coming out of a slight daze.

"Oh, Kori dear, you were so quiet I didn't even see you," Bruce said smiling warmly at the red head, who smiled back.

"Well I felt it best to stay quiet, since it was Rachel who needed to do the talking." Kori replied turning her smile on her best friend.

"Wow, so many of the people I love in one place," a voice from the doorway said, they all turned to see Richard leaning against the frame.

"Hello Richard," Bruce said. "How long have you been there?"

"Since Rachel made you fall on your butt," Richard said striding into the room. He turned to Rachel. "Is this what was bothering you this morning?"

"Yeah," she said with a small blush. "Now you know why it was so hard to tell you," she was then enveloped in her brother's arms.

"Well I'm glad you're ok…and hey, I get to be an uncle," he said smiling like an idiot, causing Rachel to laugh. Kori walked over to Richard, rolling her eyes as she did. "I think you'll be a great mother,"

"Well yeah, she had enough practice with you," Kori said, playfully hitting her boyfriend on the arm.

* * *

Rachel fell backward onto the couch, a sigh escaping her lips as Kori handed her a warm mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," Rachel said, blowing on hers slightly. "Today was certainly interesting."

"It sure was," Kori replied, blowing her own hot chocolate. "Mmmmm, I love this stuff,"

"And you make the best you know," Rachel said smiling at her friend. "Its gonna be weird now that I'm pregnant, huh?"

"Maybe," Kori shrugged. "Or it could just feel like being a permanent baby-sitter,"

"Yeah," Rachel laughed slightly at that. She then looked into her cup, her eyes becoming glassy. "Kor?"

"Yeah?" Kori looked over at Rachel, and scooted closer.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Rachel asked softly, looking sideways at Kori. Kori smiled tilting her head.

"Of course you will be," she said. "You live with Richard don't you?"

"Yeah, and he acts enough like a baby," Rachel said with a small laugh. "Thanks Kori,"

"Anytime," Kori said. "Now drink that up before it gets cold," Rachel gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Yes mother,"

"Haha, very funny," Kori said, a playful scowl on her face. Rachel stuck her tongue out at Kori, who did the same thing back.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, it was pretty hard to think of. Well chapter four is in the works, and will be up when I can manage to get it up. **


End file.
